Unhaired Cat
by qunnyv19
Summary: [berkolaborasi dengan meikooo] "Unhaired Cat, ya?" — Houtarou, Chitanda, Satoshi, Mayaka {#TAKABURC}


**Disclaimer:** Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa ( _ **novel**_ ) – Kyoani ( **anime** ). I { _ **qunnyv19**_ } and my collaboration partner { _ **meikooo**_ } gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Oreki Houtarou, Eru Chitanda, Fukube Satoshi, Ibara Mayaka  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Setting: Canon.  
 **Genre:** Mystery/Friendship/Slice of Life  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Summary:** "Unhaired Cat, ya?" {#TAKABURC}

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Unhaired Cat .:.  
© meikooo & qunnyv19

* * *

.

.

.

" _Unhaired Cat_ , ya?"

Oreki bergumam, tangannya bergerak ke tumpukan kue di tengah meja. Dibukanya pelindung kue tersebut, lalu ditaruh berkelompok dengan bungkus lainnya.

 _Lima, ya? Banyak juga._

Oreki memakan kuenya dalam diam. Mengulang kembali cerita Chitanda dan Mayaka perihal kata-kata misterius " _Unhaired Cat_ " yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Jadi, Chitanda kehilangan pulpen seminggu yang lalu. Lalu, pagi ini dia menemukan pulpen itu di bawah mejanya. Tetapi, selain pulpen tersebut terdapat secarik kertas lain di sana. Tulisan pada kertas itu adalah _Unhaired Cat_."

"Ya! Sudah saya periksa bawah meja saya berkali-kali, saya sangat yakin pulpen itu tidak tertinggal di sana. Meski begitu, pagi ini saya menemukannya di sana. Terlebih, terdapat sebuah memo bertuliskan kata aneh. Karena itulah, saya ingin menanyakannya pada Oreki-san!"

Chitanda membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Oreki. Matanya berkilau penuh tanda tanya. Rambutnya yang gelap dan panjang terurai dengan lembut di bahu. Oreki bisa merasakan keringat meluncur dari dahi ke dagunya. Sejumlah angka tiba-tiba merasuk dalam pikirannya, hasil perhitungan akhir kisaran tenaga yang harus dikeluarkannya sia-sia hari ini. Tidak beruntungnya, jumlah yang muncul tidaklah sedikit. Memikirkannya saja membuat Oreki lemas.

 _Bahaya._

Oreki buru-buru menggeser kursinya, membuat wajah bosan sambil diam-diam menarik tasnya mendekat. Dia baru saja akan melontarkan alasan untuk pulang, tapi, Chitanda yang melihat gerak-gerik Oreki menahan tas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Sebenarnya, Oreki bisa saja menarik tasnya dengan paksa. Tangan Chitanda yang menahan tasnya tidak benar-benar menggenggam erat. Dengan tangan Chitanda di sekitar tasnya, beban di tasnya juga tidaklah begitu berat untuk diayunkan paksa olehnya. Meski begitu …

"Saya merasa tertarik!"

… Oreki tidak bisa melawan ketika Chitanda sudah mengatakan kalimat pamungkasnya.

"Ah …."Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Yo!"

Suara Satoshi menggema di ruang klub. Anehnya, tidak ada yang terlalu memperhatikannya. Chitanda dan Oreki masih sibuk bergelut dalam diam mereka. Mayaka masih asyik melihat kelakuan dua insan lainnya.

Satoshi memiringkan kepalanya dengan penasaran, "ada apa?"

Dengan pandangan bosan Mayaka menjawab, "telat sekali, Fuku-chan!"

Meski begitu, Satoshi hanya menjawab cemoohan Mayaka dengan senyum, lalu merespons apa yang sedari tadi menjadi diskusi mereka bertiga.

" _Unhaired Cat_. Si Kucing tak berbulu. Julukan yang sangat tidak biasa."

Fukube Satoshi menaruh tangannya di sekitar dagu. Berpose ala-ala detektif yang sedang berpikir. Meski, _yah_ , Oreki meragukan isi kepalanya itu.

"Julukan?"

Di satu sisi, sebagai gadis polos yang tidak pernah bercengkerama dengan gosip, Chitanda mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Oreki bersyukur terhadap Satoshi yang siap menanggapinya kapan saja dengan suara yang antusias.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa murid di sekolah ini yang memiliki julukan tertentu. Contohnya, Sang Penyihir Bayangan Kosuke-kun, atau Lida-san yang Tak Terlihat."

"Memang benar, ada julukan-julukan seperti itu di sekolah kita." Mayaka terlihat cukup tertarik dengan percakapan. Ada kilatan di kedua matanya yang berwarna merah muda keunguan.

"Yah, di klub kita juga ada yang bisa diberi julukan. Misalnya, Houtarou Pahlawan Penghematan Energi!"

"Memang benar dia sangatlah hemat energi. Tapi, lebih bagus kalau julukannya Oreki si Mayat Hidup."

"Oh! Ide bagus!"

Mayaka dan Satoshi saling melirik dan tertawa sendiri dengan lelucon mereka.

"Kalian berdua tidak bisa diam sedikit, ya." Oreki mendengus.

 _Julukannya. Jadi begitu._

"Houtarou, kau tidak banyak bicara. Kau sudah mempunyai pemikiran sendiri, ya?"

"Mungkin."

 _Akan kulakukan dengan cepat selagi masih cerah._

"Satoshi, kau sebelumnya mengatakan kalau isi pesan itu adalah julukan, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku mengatakannya."

"Kupikir itu memang benar julukan. Meski begitu bukan sebuah julukan yang murni."

"Tidak murni katamu? Kenapa?"

"Karena kata pertamanya. _Unhaired_. _Unhaired_ bukan kata bahasa Inggris yang benar. Hanya ada kata _unhair_ dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Ah! Pantas saja saya merasa ada yang salah."

"Ya. Karena itu ini julukan yang tidak murni. Meski ditulis sebagai _Unhaired Cat_ , bukan berarti julukannya adalah Kucing Tak Berbulu. Itu karena, kata _Unhaired_ sendiri artinya tidaklah jelas."

Terdapat hening yang cukup panjang di antara mereka. Oreki Houtarou menatap mereka semua dengan bosan. Petunjuknya sudah jelas, bahkan sejak Chitanda dan Mayaka menceritakan hal itu kembali kepadanya.

"Jangan-jangan …."

"Ya. Anagram," Oreki menjawab masih dengan pandangan lesu dan malas.

"Anagram. Rasanya pernah dengar …."

"Anagram itu permainan kata yang memindahkan posisi dari huruf-hurufnya, 'kan?"

"Ya. Contohnya kata _The Eyes_. Kata tersebut bisa dibuat anagramnya menjadi kata _They See_."

"Jika kita mengubah susunan dari tiap huruf di _Unhaired Cat_ , maka bisa tersusun …."

Chitanda, Mayaka, dan Satoshi menatap sosok di depan mereka dengan mata membulat dan dahi mengernyit. Kemudian mereka berkata bersamaan dengan perlahan.

"C-H-I-T …"

"Jangan-jangan … Chitanda Eru!"

"Ya."

"Tapi," Mayaka mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabar, "mengapa pelakunya mengaku sebagai Chi-chan?"

"Pesan ini pada dasarnya bukan menunjukan siapa pelakunya. Pesan ini menunjukan siapa pemilik benda ini. Mungkin, yang menemukannya tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengambalikannya, karena itu dia menuliskan nama pemiliknya dengan harapan barang ini bisa sampai pada pemiliknya."

"Ternyata begitu."

"Jika memang demikian, kenapa dia harus menuliskannya dalam bentuk anagram? Kenapa tidak langsung menuliskan nama biasa saja?" Satoshi ikut bertanya.

"Saya tertarik!" Chitanda maju, kedua matanya membesar berkerlap-kerlip, dan jaraknya dan Oreki Houtarou semakin sempit.

"Itu …."

Oreki kembali menghela napas malas. Bukannya dia tidak tahu apa jawabannya, hanya saja dia malas menjabarkan alasannya pada Chitanda. Sebab, sering kali jawabannya mengundang pertanyaan lain yang bercabang.

 _Aku ingin pulang secepatnya ..._

Fokusnya beralih pada kue di meja. Ia menghitung remah-remah yang terjatuh di sana. Kemudian wajah Chitanda berada di depannya, hidung mereka nyaris bertabrakan. Oreki mundur, nyaris terjengkang. Chitanda tersenyum lebar. "Oreki-san? Saya masih menunggu."

"Begini ...," ia mulai berkata, satu tangan digunakan untuk menyangga wajah. Ketiga temannya yang lain menatapnya antusias. "Ibara Mayaka, coba ulangi lagi kalimat yang kau gunakan untuk menceritakan hal ini kepadaku."

Mayaka mengerucutkan bibir. "Mana bisa? Aku tidak hafal kata per kata!"

"Pokoknya yang kau ceritakan padaku, ceritakan kembali."

Sang gadis berambut cokelat pendek memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. Kalau bukan karena rasa penasaran serta kecerdasan Oreki yang mendukung, ia tak akan mau mengulang sesuatu secara dua kali seperti ini.

"Intinya ... Chitanda kehilangan pulpen seminggu yang lalu, dan pagi ini dia menemukan di bawah mejanya ... dengan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan _Unhaired Cat_ , yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai anagram," jelas Mayaka ringkas. " _Nah_? Kami semua menunggu penjelasanmu, detektif."

Tak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chitanda. "Apa hari ini jam pelajaran terakhirmu bahasa Inggris?"

Mata Chitanda semakin berbinar. "Ya! Apa saya pernah memberitahukannya pada Oreki-san?"

"Berarti kesimpulanku memiliki kemungkinan yang tinggi—"

"Katakan saja, Houtarou!" Satoshi berseru dengan semangat sekaligus jengkel dan kepingin tahu. "Sok misterius seperti itu tidak membuatmu keren, tahu."

"Chitanda kehilangan pulpennya seminggu yang lalu," Oreki mulai bertutur, membuat semua kasak-kusuk mereka berhenti. Oreki melanjutkan, "dan dia menemukan di _bawah_ mejanya. Di bawah sama dengan di balik meja tersebut. _Unhaired Cat_ adalah anagram, permainan kata yang dibolak-balik ..."

Mereka bertiga menahan napasnya.

"Apa kalian belum mengerti? Pulpen itu sengaja ditaruh di bawah mejanya seminggu kemudian, dengan kertas itu, jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa itu adalah anagram. Anagram hanya bisa dimengerti jika kalian membolak-balikkan suatu kata. Bahkan huruf-huruf kacau sekalipun bisa menjadi kata yang utuh jika kalian menggunakan kreativitas dan menggunakan anagram. Pulpen itu ditemukan di _balik_ meja, dengan nama pemiliknya yang _dibalik_ menggunakan anagram."

"Ini permainan kata," gumam Satoshi mengelus-elus dagunya, "yang menemukan ini antara iseng sekali, atau hebat sekali karena memikirkan koneksi seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti." Mayaka mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi intinya pulpen dan isi tulisan itu saling berhubungan, walaupun tidak secara langsung."

"Lalu," Chitanda kembali bertanya dengan bergairah, "mengapa Oreki-san bertanya soal pelajaran terakhir di kelas saya hari ini? Apa hubungannya dengan bahasa Inggris?"

" _Unhaired Cat_ merupakan kata-kata yang tadi diasumsikan sebagai bahasa Inggis, padahal bukan, karena _Unhaired_ bukanlah kosa kata yang tepat. Di antara semua susunan kata yang bisa didapat dari Chitanda Eru, mengapa sang pengembali pulpen ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris?"

"Karena kelas terakhir saya adalah kelas bahasa Inggris ...," Chitanda mengerjap. "Ah! Saya jadi bisa menduga-duga siapa yang mengembalikan pulpen saya ini."

"Chi-chan?" Mayaka bertanya dengan khawatir sekaligus penasaran. "Chi-chan sudah tahu siapa yang mengembalikan pulpen ini seminggu kemudian?"

"Sepertinya saya tahu." Chitanda mengangguk-angguk, kedua iris ungu masih berkilap dengan semangat. "Tapi sepertinya saya juga tidak tahu ... saya ingin menunggu kesimpulan dari Oreki-san."

" _Unhaired_ terdiri dari delapan huruf. Hari Chitanda kehilangan pulpen adalah hari Rabu, dan dikembalikan lagi pagi ini. Hitung dari hari Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu, Senin, Selasa, Rabu."

Jawabannya datang dengan cepat.

"Delapan!"

"Dan hari Rabu merupakan hari pelajaran bahasa Inggris untuk kelas Chitanda. _Dia_ sengaja mengembalikan pulpen ini pada hari Rabu. Kurasa," Oreki menarik napas panjang dan menoleh pada Chitanda, "dari sekarang, Chitanda sudah bisa menyimpulkan segala hal sendiri."

Satoshi dan Mayaka saling berpandangan, tak punya petunjuk apa yang dimaksud Oreki Houtarou. Pemuda yang bersangkutan acuh tak acuh dengan memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka sedikit; tirai jendela tersebut beterbangan perlahan.

Mayaka menatapnya jengkel. "Oi, Oreki—"

"Maaf, Ibara-san." Chitanda menoleh pada Mayaka, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Sepertinya Oreki-san benar. Saya sudah bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri. Menurut apa yang saya dapatkan dari Oreki-san ... pulpen saya hilang minggu lalu, tepat pada hari Rabu. Namun pagi ini, tepat hari Rabu depannya, pulpen itu kembali ditemukan di bawah meja saya, dengan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan _Unhaired Cat_ , yang setelah dipikirkan kembali itu adalah anagram dari nama saya. Mengapa anagram? Oreki-san sudah menjelaskan, karena pulpen itu ada di bawah, atau di _balik_ meja saya, dan anagram adalah permainan kata dengan membolak-balikkan kata yang tersedia."

Chitanda menarik napas panjang. Dia sudah akan sampai pada kesimpulan akhir.

"Lalu dengan jawaban itu, muncul pertanyaan lain ... di antara semua kata yang bisa didapat dari Chitanda Eru, mengapa harus kata dalam bahasa Inggris? Begitulah yang tadinya saya dan Ibara-san simpulkan, bahwa itu adalah kata bahasa Inggris, namun itu bukanlah kosa kata bahasa Inggris. Fukube-san juga mengira bahwa _Unhaired Cat_ adalah julukan. Di balik semua itu, terdapat makna yang lebih rumit lagi. Pelajaran terakhir setiap hari Rabu di kelas saya adalah bahasa Inggris. Hal itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa menggunakan _Unhaired Cat_ , yang mirip bahasa Inggris, karena waktu hilangnya pulpen menunjukkan waktu pelajaran bahasa Inggris ... _Unhaired_ terdiri dari delapan huruf, juga menunjukkan berapa hari pulpen itu sudah hilang. Lalu mengapa yang mengembalikan pulpen saya sangat ingin menunjukkan tentang betapa pentingnya bahasa Inggris itu? Jawabannya jelas." Chitanda melirik Oreki Houtarou yang walaupun mendengarkan penjelasannya, pandangannya masih berada pada jendela. "Orang yang mengembalikan pulpenku adalah guru bahasa Inggris, Claire-sensei! Apa saya salah, Oreki-san?"

"Hmhm," Oreki menjawab samar.

Claire-sensei. Bayangan tentang guru bahasa Inggris berkacamata dan rambutnya yang hitam pendek muncul di kepala mereka.

"Tapi," Satoshi mengacungkan tangannya seperti ingin bertanya kepada guru, "aku masih bingung di beberapa bagian ... mengapa Claire-sensei mengembalikan pulpenmu dengan cara yang aneh seperti itu? Mengapa tidak langsung saja mengembalikannya?"

"Kalau itu," Mayaka menyahut, "sepertinya aku bisa menebak alasannya."

Alis Oreki Houtarou terangkat.

Mayaka memandangnya dengan yakin. "Seperti semua guru lainnya, Claire-sensei pastilah ingin mengajari semua muridnya dengan cara apa pun, bahkan dengan kejadian sepele kehilangan pulpen. Dengan teka-teki seperti ini, pasti otak-otak muridnya akan terasah, apalagi dengan bahasa Inggris."

Chitanda melanjutkan, "ya! Lalu saya juga menduga-duga, bahwa alasannya menunggu sampai satu minggu untuk mengembalikannya agar bisa mengepaskannya dengan anagram nama saya, sekaligus untuk menunggu kembali pertemuan pelajaran bahasa Inggris selanjutnya. Dan juga ... ia ingin membuat saya belajar tentang kosa kata bahasa Inggris itu. Saya tidak bisa sembarangan menyimpulkan bahwa setiap kata yang seperti bahasa Inggris adalah kosa kata bahasa Inggris yang sebenarnya. Itu bisa saja jebakan."

Satoshi mengangguk-angguk, otaknya mulai menyimpan informasi-informasi dan hal-hal trivia lainnya yang didiskusikan mereka semua dari tadi. Database. Ia menyimpan semua data, mengolah, namun tidak menyimpulkan. Semua hal itu ia serahkan pada Oreki Houtarou, yang kini matanya sudah fokus kembali pada semua teman-temannya.

"Sudah, 'kan? Aku mau pulang ..." Oreki berdiri dan membebankan tasnya di bahu. Chitanda berada di hadapannya sebelum ia sempat melangkah.

"Terima kasih, Oreki-san!" Chitanda membungkuk dalam, yang dibalas dengan Oreki kaku karena ia ingin segera pulang, dan ototnya juga sedikit kaku karena jarang digerakkan. "Saya senang karena sudah memecahkan ini. Hal ini mengganggu saja. Bukan karena pulpennya, melainkan _mengapa_ pulpen itu berada di sana."

"Ya, ya, sekarang kau tahu ... permisi, aku ingin lewat ..."

"Satu pertanyaan lagi!" Satoshi kembali mengacungkan tangannya di udara dengan semangat. Oreki mengutuk, mengapa energi hari ini dikuras begitu banyak hanya karena pulpen. "Mengapa setelah _Unhaired_ , harus _Cat_? Kalau dalam kosa kata bahasa Inggris lainnya, bisa _act_ , walaupun menjadi tidak nyambung dengan _unhaired. Unhaired Act_. Apa ada alasan khusus untuk itu, Houtarou?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Fukube Satoshi. Aku ingin pulang sekarang ..."

"A-apa? Hei! Jangan pergi dulu! Mengapa _unhaired cat_?"

"Julukan ...," bisik Mayaka di sebelah Satoshi, yang membuat kepala berambut cokelat itu langsung menoleh. "Julukan. Kau mengatakan itu saat di awal, Fuku-chan. Bisa saja itu merupakan sebuah julukan."

"Barusan saja kalian semua sudah menyimpulkan bahwa _Unhaired Cat_ bukanlah julukan—" dalam sekejap, wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah, seakan sekarang semua hal menjadi lebih jelas dan lebih terang. "Bukan _Unhaired Cat_ yang merupakan julukan Chitanda, melainkan _'cat_ '!"

Chitanda memiringkan kepalanya. "Saya? _Kucing_?"

"Mungkin Claire-sensei menganggapmu sebagai kucing. Lalu dicari juga kosa kata yang dikiranya akan cocok dengan semua hal tentang pulpen dan anagram itu. Jadilah _Unhaired Cat_."

"Tapi, mengapa saya dianggap sebagai kucing, Fukube-san?"

"Karena Chi-chan anggun, namun juga cerdas!" Mayaka menjawab dengan ringan. "Karakteristik itu cocok dengan Chi-chan."

"Betul kan, Houtarou?" Fukube menoleh pada sosok yang dipanggil, namun orang itu sudah tidak ada, entah sejak kapan menghilangnya.

Mayaka merengut, jengkel dengan kelakuan semena-mena Oreki; Satoshi menggaruk-garuk lehernya; namun Chitanda mengulas senyum seiring dengan pergerakan pintu yang mengayun dan tertutup perlahan.

.

.

.

fin.

notes:

{ _meikooo_ } Author's Note: Ini dibikin kebut-kebutan, saya belum cek typo. Belum miringin bahasa asing. Tolong dibenerin ya yang lanjutin nanti /enaknyuruh/ wkwk. Well, terserah nanti mau dilanjut gimana. Tambahin scene atau dialog juga boleh, terutama di bagian akhir, saya belum sempet nulis apa-apa selain dialog :'((. Pokoknya bikin aja draft ini jadi bagus kawan /maunya. Semangat yang ngelanjutin. Italic yang bukan bahasa asing itu Oreki ngomong dalam hati. Untuk masalah plot pikirin alasannya dengan kreatif kenapa harus pake anagram wkwk. Kalo penyelesaian kasus ini dari sudut pandang saya, hintnya itu: Guru bahasa Inggris. Tapi terserah.

{ _qunnyv19_ } Author's Note: Ini dilanjutkan dengan **hint** bahasa Inggris. Nggak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan **meikooo** adalah seperti ini, tapi ini adalah kesimpulan penyelesaian fanfiksinya di tangan saya. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
